Usuario Blog:Lebuf/La historia de los personajes principales
Me inspiré para escribir esta entrada porque he notado algunos Wikians no saben la historia detrás de los personajes principales de Bob Esponja. A continuación se presenta un breve resumen de la historia con referencias e imágenes de la progresión en el tiempo. Cuando lanzó la serie a Nickelodeon, Stephen Hillenburg comenzó con sólo seis personajes principales: Bob Esponja, Don Cangrejo, Perlita, Patricio, Calamardo y Arenita. (Referencia adicional: "From Boy to Bob". Nick Mag Presents: SpongeBob SquarePants. Viacom International. June 2003.) thumb|center|500px|El primer dibujo de Hillenburg de los 6 personajes principales originales: Don Cangrejo, Calamardo Tentáculos, Bob Esponja, Arenita Mejillas, Perlita Cangrejo, y Patricio Estrella. Nickelodeon quería comprar la serie, pero primero le pidió a Hillenburg que agregara un personaje de maestro para que el programa fuera más "accesible" para los niños. Él diseñó a la señora Puff y ella fue agregada a la derecha principal del molde antes de que la producción comenzara en los primeros episodios. (Referencia adicional: Neuwirth, Allan (April 1, 2003). Makin' Toons: Inside the Most Popular Animated TV Shows and Movies. Skyhorse Publishing. p. 50. ISBN 978-1581152692.) thumb|500px|center|La alineación oficial del reparto principal en 1999: las dos formas de Arenita, Bob Esponja, Patricio, Calamardo, Don Cangrejo, Sra. Puff y Perlita. (Nota: La alineación arriba se discute en una "special feature" en el DVD de la temporada 1, titulado "The Origins of SpongeBob") Durante la producción de la primera temporada, un escritor de Bob Esponja (Doug Lawrence) fue pedido a la voz de un villano menor para el episodio "Plankton!". El Sr. Lawrence confirmó, en una entrevista de 2015 con The Courier-News, que Plankton sólo iba a aparecer en 1 o 2 episodios al principio. [thumb|400px|center|El Sr. Lawrence describe cómo Plankton era originalmente un personaje menor. Tomado de [https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/138093814/ este periódico y también confirma en el libro "The SpongeBob SquarePants Experience".]] El Sr. Lawrence desarrolló los personajes de Plankton y Karen para que pudieran aparecer más a menudo. En 2004, finalmente se unieron al elenco principal con créditos en "Main Cast" en la película. thumb|400px|center|Una captura de pantalla de los nombres de Plankton y Karen bajo la sección "Main Cast". thumb|400px|center|Una captura de pantalla de los nombres de Arenita (Sandy) y la Sra. Puff (Mrs. Puff) bajo la sección "Main Cast". Gary y Perlita no figuran en el "Reparto principal" de la película porque no dicen suficientes líneas. Stephen Hillenburg se refirió a esto en un libro de 2004 ("SpongeBob Exposed!: The Insider's Guide to SpongeBob SquarePants"). Confirmó que Gary y Perlita siguen siendo personajes principales y no fueron eliminados del elenco principal. (Referencia adicional: Banks, Steven (September 24, 2004). SpongeBob Exposed! The Insider's Guide to SpongeBob SquarePants. Schigiel, Gregg (Illustrator). Simon Spotlight/Nickelodeon. ISBN 978-0-689-86870-2.) thumb|400px|center|Una imagen promocional reciente de los personajes principales. En los últimos años, algunos personajes han recibido menos atención que los demás (en mi opinión), principalmente los personajes femeninos. Los fans no deben olvidar que son importantes también. Uno de los objetivos originales de Stephen Hillenburg (como se indica en "Exposed!") es que el reparto principal tenga un equilibrio de género. Gracias por leer. Categoría:Entradas